


KO/BB Drabbles 'N' Shit.

by RapidfireEcho



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.50% of these shitty little drabbles are probably inspired by Milagrosen's art over on Tumblr.





	

Bumblebee nibbled at Knockout's jawline, eager to distract him. He had been busy and trying to ignore the Camaro all day, and now his resolve was slipping.

The yellow mech slipped himself between the red Aston Martin and the console he was working at and fluttered his doorwings as he nibbled at the red medic's neck cables. He smirked as he heard Knockout stifle a moan and his engine rumble.

"Please quit it, Bee?" Knockout begged, he didn't mean for him to be begging, it just came out in that tone, "I have a lot of work to do!"

"Awwww, but Knoooockyyyy! I wanna have some fuuuun!" The yellow Camaro whined, looking at him with wide, pleading optics.  
When Knockout just put his helm on Bumblebee's shoulder and used one arm to gently lower his doorwings and the other to continue working, the young warrior pouted.

Then smirked evily.

He put his servos on the ex-Con's shoulders and lifted himself up to sit on the keypad, effectively halting all efforts to work on Knockout's behalf.

"Bumblebee, I really need to get this work done, I don't have time for this!" He whined.

" 'I don't have time for this!' "Bumblebee mocked, before wrapping his legs around the red medic's waist and grinding their panels together, "C'mon, you know you want to!" And with that the yellow mech retracted his plating.

The feel of the young mech's wet valve rubbing against his panel.......

Knockout's self-control shattered.

He retracted his own panel to reveal his now painfully hard spike and thrust into the younger mech's valve. Slow at first, but quickly and steadily gaining speed, their moans increased in volume at the same rate.

Bumblebee ground down on his partner's hard spike, placing his helm on the larger mech's chest and turning it to one side, his faceplates showing his joy at his victory.

 

* * *

 

Inspired by a pic on Milagrosen's Tumblr, seriously, go check her out, her KOXBB art and stuff is awesome!

 


End file.
